scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sushi Is Fishy
Sushi Is Fishy is the 8th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to Japan to visit Tokyo. There they encounter a monster known as...the Sushi Ninja? Synopsis The gang head to Tokyo and find the Sushi Ninja. The gang are just arriving from the airport to a sushi bar. They are hungry and need food. So the gang goes inside and orders. Inside the sushi bar, it turns out this place is famous, but not many people visit it. The sushi bar owner and chef tells them that he inherited a famous book from his uncle. The book is called The Art of Sushi. It is very old, and is very valuable. A man comes in, sneaks around, and greets the gang. He is a government agent that is investigating the sushi place for evidence of being condemned. He leaves, and the guy next to the gang speaks up to the sushi bar owner and tells him he'll give him a thousand dollars for the book. The owner refuses, and the guy goes out. A ninja comes in and tries to steal the book...with sushi. He doesn't get the book, and leaves. The sushi bar owner says that is the legendary Sushi Ninja. He usually steals something from sushi bars, this time the book. A movie director comes in and says that was very good. He is William Geret, who wants the sushi ninja to act. He leaves, and the gang start investigating. Fred and the girls go in the kitchen and Scooby and Shaggy stand guard outside. In the kitchen, there is a lot of sushi material. However, one corner seems fake, so Daphne and Velma investigate. It turns out there is a trapdoor there, and they go down it. There is actually nothing down there, it's a dead end. But someone locks them in. Meanwhile in the sushi bar, the chef is bringing lots of sushi to Shaggy and Scooby. They are wolfing it all down. Suddenly the Sushi Ninja comes in and chases Shaggy and Scooby. The ninja grabs the book and leaves. It turns out that was a fake book, and the real book is still here. Fred and the girls finally get free from the trapdoor, and they come out and ask what happened. They tell them, and Velma finds a clue on the floor. It is something of the guy, whose name is Derek. So they must set a trap (see how quickly investigating goes?). The trap is with Shaggy and Scooby as guards for the real book. Then, when the Sushi Ninja comes, a cage will go over him. So Shaggy and Scooby do it. When the ninja comes, the cage misses, so Scooby turns on a sushi machine and pelts the ninja so he is dazed. The rest of the gang get him. The ninja was Derek. He wanted the valuable sushi book to sell it. At the end the book is accidentally destroyed. Cast and Characters Villains *Sushi Ninja Suspects *Government agent *Sushi bar owner *Derek *William Geret Culprits Locations *Japan **Tokyo ***Sushi bar ****Kitchen Notes/trivia *This is actually a pretty short episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Derek's hair turns white for a moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *The sushi bar's logo on the window can be seen correctly on the window inside, even though it should be reversed. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Government agent, my-!" "Stomach?"-Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers *"SUSHEEE NINJA!"-Sushi Ninja Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes